This relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, electronic devices with ventilation systems.
Electronic devices such as portable computers often generate heat during operation. Internal components in a portable computer may generate heat. Heat generated by the portable computer may adversely affect the portable computer's performance, as some internal components may only function properly below a certain temperature. Additionally, heat generation may detract from a user's experience. For example, if the exterior surfaces of a portable computer are too hot, the user may experience discomfort during use.
In order to control temperature, portable computers may use a ventilation system. In a typical arrangement, a portable computer may include an input vent and an exhaust vent. A fan may be used to draw air through the input vent. The fan may blow air past a high temperature internal component and out the exhaust vent. In this way, the fan expels heat from the portable computer and controls the temperature of the device.
For certain electronic devices, it may be difficult to cool the device while maintaining the desired device aesthetic. For example, it may not be satisfactory for ventilation structures to be visible during operation of the device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ventilation structures for electronic devices.